I came to get my shirt back
by Pineapple Flavored Oz
Summary: Dawn sends oz a letter after tara has left. Oz returns (Finished) W/O
1. I came to get my shirt back

Disclaimer: I own nothing but teh concept of oz's van being leopard print. everthing is owned by joss and whoever else.  
  
Chapter 1. The return of a werewolf  
  
I wasn't even sure what I was expecting when I decided to return to sunnydale. I knew devon wouldn't talk to me.. Still angry about me bailing out on him and the band. I wasn't sure if Buffy would even say a word, or what look would cross willow's face.  
  
I didn't even remember any phone numbers. but I did know that Dawn sent me a letter. I did know that willow was in pain. what I didn't know was how I could possibly help her.  
  
My van, painted leopard print now, was as good as it ever was. i looked in the back as i drove by the remains of sunny dale high and remembered what had happened before graduation. I looked at the seat beside me and remembered how willow told me she was a lesbian I drove by the graveyard and thought of the vampires I slayed. and I stopped my car.  
  
Why was I here? Hello Willow as a lesbian. not interested in males.. I.e. myself included I do have a penis... I checked see yes I do. I sighed and turned my music up louder and continued to drive. soon I reached buffy's street. I turned down it and soon remembered her house number.  
  
parked the van and slowly walked up to the door, the house seemed dead. Willow's Mom said willow was living here now. why? I didn't know. I knocked on the door. "Hold on" a mumbled voice said "buffy you forget your key?" asked a garbled willow. she opened the door. a tooth brush hung out of her mouth. she wore one of my old T-shirts and Pajama pants but still looked beautiful  
  
"Oz?" she choked on her tooth brush. then came out of shock and hugged me and dragged me in side and shut the door "you have to be careful out there.. What are you doing here?"  
  
i was speechless I had to talk to dawn before I showed her the letter. Umm uh.. I looked willow over again as she waited for my reply "Um...I came to get my shirt back?" 


	2. Which Side to Choose?

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Distribution: Take it. But I doubt you'd want it  
  
R & R please  
  
Chapter 2: which side to choose.  
  
I looked at oz and took the toothbrush from my mouth. I looked down at the shirt, was he serious?  
  
"Huh?" I managed to say through all of the commotion in my head.  
  
"You're wearing my shirt " well yes he was correct I was  
  
"That's why you came?"  
  
"No... One of my friends, Blue wanted someone to come to California with her when she went to LA to visit some friends so I joined her." oh..Girlfiend probably. Just wants to rub it in my face, "I think she'd be perfect for Xander, unless he's still with Anya"  
  
"He is" I said, "They are getting married"  
  
"Oh..wow good for the," he said "So how have you been? how's Tara?"  
  
"we broke up" I said... I looked at oz..i was falling for him..again.i walked over into the living room. and sat on the couch "you were right.. about the magic and all. something deep and dark.. evil almost.. Tara agreed with you.. that's why she left me"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry will" he said sincerely. he took a seat beside me. he knew it was a bad subject "so why are you living here? Joyce renting out the room?"  
  
"Joyce is dead" I didn't even remember that he didn't know "Infect Buffy died to.. I brought her back" he was obvious a little angered he was never informed about all this. well how could we have told him? no number, no address  
  
"Oh.. well that's bad.. and good.." he said "so everyone's gone through allot" and then he looked up at the wall. I turned to see what he was looking at. it was a picture of dawn "Poor dawn"  
  
"Yeah dawny was taking it hard..but she's doing better now"  
  
"wow we have so much to catch up on.. why don't we go out for coffee or something?" I yawned and he looked at his watch  
  
"How about I take you up on that offer tomorrow?"  
  
"it's late..that sounds good.. you look tired" he touched my face. I wanted to kiss him but couldn't do it. it was to weird. I saw the pain in his green eyes through as I stared into there greenness "I'll see you tomorrow?" the gaze broke  
  
"Yeah.. well where are you staying?"  
  
"My van" I walked over and looked out the window  
  
"new paint job"  
  
"yep" he agreed  
  
"You know. we have a free couch and everything. you should just stay here. it's late it's dark-"  
  
"and it's sunnydale" he added "are you sure it's ok?"  
  
"yeah I'd love it if you slept here"i blurted out "and everyone will be happy to know you're back!" I hugged him again "let me just run upstairs and get some stuff. I ran up the stairs and reached the linen closet. I began to pick of blankets and sheets . The thought of spike coming over entered. He could probably fight oz.. I mean oz was a demon. and he would be angry oz was on his couch. I did have a king size bed..it was rather empty lately with no Tara... and I was gay now right? so a man in my bed wouldn't matter. I put everything back and ran down stairs. oz sat content on the couch  
  
"you should just sleep with me" I said. then quickly added "in my bed. it's big and sometimes Buffy just takes the couch when she'd tired after slaying and all" I was rambling. not good.  
  
"are you sure? it won't be weird or anything?"  
  
"No.. I mean we've down it before"  
  
"willow. I don't know if it would be good for us" he said.. liar... "but ..I mean if you really want to?"  
  
"It's been lonely" I said "I'd feel safer" I just wanted to scream and shake him and jump on him and kiss him and make him come up stairs  
  
"ok" he said "but complete clothing, ok?"  
  
"yes. of course" 


	3. Questions

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Distribution: Take it. But I doubt you'd want it  
  
R & R please  
  
Chapter 3: Questions  
  
I walked up stairs and followed willow's gleaming red hair. We lead me to her bed room. She was right the bed was large. As I entered I quickly got a glimpse of dawn sleeping quietly in her bed. Willow was really nervous, as always. But it reminded me of when we first started dating. She was so cute. She undid the covers and got in then patted the side. I put down my bag and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt.  
  
"I'll get changed in the bathroom" I pointed and went in there. "What is going on?" I asked myself. "did she want me? Or is she just lonely or desperate or getting me back for something?" no…willow wouldn't do that… right? I changed and got out of the room. Willow was waiting in bed. I got in bed slowly and carefully.  
  
"This isn't to weird for you is it?" she asked "I'm glad you're here. I've missed you a lot"  
  
I grin rose to my face "I've missed you a lot to. Just wait till you meet blue, she'll tell you, I've missed you" I paused "not in a creepy stalker way or anything…but I always did feel the urge to compare every other girl to you" she smiled and blushed and yawn "talk tomorrow… sleep now" we both laid down  
  
"but I want to talk, come on oz" she yawned again "I don't even know where you have been all this time"  
  
"well tomorrow we have the whole day to be together, right?"  
  
"We have our whole lives to be together" she sleepily yawned again. She probably didn't even know what she was saying… but that night my dreams were filled with willow. Of picnics and nights where it was to late for her to go home. Of making out and making love. 


	4. Morning

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Distribution: Take it. But I doubt you'd want it  
  
R & R please  
  
Chapter 3: land of the dreaming  
  
I woke up snuggling close to oz's chest and realized I didn't ever want to move from this spot. It was better then I have ever dream. Warmer and more loving then I could ever remember. Was I dreaming?  
  
"Oz? Oz what are you doing here?" dawn screamed and entered.. this broke my peacefulness. I woke up staring into oz's happy eyes. He had been away to I guess. Just watching me… seeing me peaceful and after all I put him through he didn't want me to suffer. He didn't end it all and roll me out of the bed  
  
"Dawny" I said to her "Oz came to visit... and I figured spike would take the couch"  
  
"Spike?" oz asked  
  
"You've missed a lot" I said  
  
"well good thing ya did" said spike walking up in his leather pants. He was shirtless "cause I did get stuck on that bloody hard couch last night "So you to are screwing again?' he looked at us "I new red could have never been gay…ehh.. nibblet ya better get ready for school" and spike walked away and shut the door.  
  
"can I stay here forever?" I asked oz  
  
"I wish we could.. but as much as I want this willow… this is to fast and to confusing. Am I just your rebound guy…person?"  
  
"No oz. Tara was just…. Just an experiment… you were gone she was the first person to show love for me. You left me"  
  
"I didn't want to leave you.. it was the biggest mistake I have ever made"  
  
"and not choosing you was the biggest mistake I have ever made." I said "but oz.. you were the only guy I had been with. Only one who I loved and loved me. What if you weren't the guy.. .what if I wanted girls?"  
  
"I understand" he sighed he kissed my forehead " wow could I ever leave such a beautiful girl?"  
  
"you needed to… so where have you been living?"  
  
"I've been traveling.. I went to my home town first and caught up with some old friends. I've been in a band, in fact with a slayer. That's what blue is, she's a slayer. She sings.. well I could set her up with Devon… if Devon would talk to me."  
  
"Why wouldn't Devon talk to you?"  
  
"I left the band" oz shrugged. I looked down again at the shirt I was wearing I looked at the now shut door, " I guess she was called when Buffy died"  
  
"probably" again I looked at the shut door "Did you really want this shirt back?" and I began to take it off "I mean it is your's and all"  
  
"Willow…" he said trying to act like he didn't want it …but I saw right through his kind oz looks "what will everyone think?"  
  
"That me and you have a lot of catching up to do" and I took it off and handed him to him then began to take of his  
  
"Willow, dawn said- oh you have a guy-' it was Buffy she through her hands over her eyes. "wait you have a guy" she opened her fingers and peered through as I hid under the blankets "Wait you have oz!" she cheered she ran over "Oz your back' and she tired to hug him "ok.. uncomfortable situation here"  
  
"Yes very much" but oz stood up " I do have clothes though.. if it helps"  
  
"when did you get back?"  
  
"last night"  
  
"and how did this lead to willow's room"  
  
"um.." I raised my hand "oz seduction… he's just so cute" oz smiled "um.. we will be down in a minute"  
  
"I'm just gonna go help her ok?" oz asked. I nodded and he walked out. What was Buffy gonna think? 


	5. Breakfast with buffy

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Distribution: Take it. But I doubt you'd want it  
  
R & R please  
  
Chapter 3: land of the dreaming  
  
"So oz… what happened that all the sudden your back?" I asked him as I set out a plate of eggs for my sister dawn.  
  
"well long story… sort of" he helped me set the rest of the table and pour juice "when I left I went back to my old town. I met up with a few of my old buds and joined there band." He spilled a little juice dawn quickly wiped it up with her napkin  
  
"I got it" she said "ok.. back to the story" dawn had always liked oz. Well she liked Tara to. It may have just been willow's partners that she liked.  
  
"Well we've been on tour ever since. But blue see she's also a slayer. She was called when we were on tour. She freaked out… but we are all good know.. traveling slayer and all. She had to visit some friends in LA ."  
  
"and yet you're here?" I asked "this is a tad bit out of the way"  
  
"Well she wanted someone on the plane with her but she said she had to go to LA alone.. I don't know why but I guess she had her reasons" he shrugged "She'll be stopping by to pick me up"  
  
"Cool slayer meeting" I said dawn finished her eggs and ran and hugged oz  
  
"Stay, please?" she asked "Bye everyone" she ran out the door for school. Odd. She never wanted to go to school so eagerly. Willow chipperly trotted down the steps. She smiled at the sight of Oz.  
  
"So Buffy, are you still in school?" oz asked  
  
"Night classes" I replied "I work at Double meat" I looked down  
  
"where cow meats chicken…interesting" oz said in his normal oz tone  
  
"Actually it's veggies... but shh" I said "and I have to get to work.. you two be good"  
  
"Don't worry I'll be here to chaperone" Said spike. I grabbed his arm and threw him his blanket  
  
"leave now"  
  
"that's not what you said last night" he smiled at me  
  
"Ew" I said then rolled my eyes. 


	6. The End

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Distribution: Take it. But I doubt you'd want it  
  
R & R please  
  
Chapter 6: Decisions  
  
I watched as everyone emptied out of the room. I looked at oz. "I want you" he said in his monotone oz voice "I don't think I ever stopped. But willow we hurt each other"  
  
"I know" I said "can't we just forget about all that?"  
  
"No because I love you" he said  
  
"Oz, I love you to that's why you have to forget!"  
  
"If we forget we may do it again… if we forget we have to forget it all don't we?" he sighed and looked down then back up at me "we have to forget everything the first time we kissed the first date for time we had sex first time we said I love you… and I loved those moments ..I can't forget them"  
  
"ok... but can't we just go back to the days before vercu and Tara?" I asked and pouted and went up to him and kissed him. He kissed me back.. and soon we were holding each other leaning back on the table. And he stopped  
  
"Willow... It can't be like that" he said "maybe I'll stick around here.. I'll get a place near by.. willow we have to do this slow" he kissed me one more time and walked to the couch "you said you'd tell me everything… tell how you've been and why you stopped Wicca"  
  
"no tell me where you've been and who's this girl your in a band with"  
  
and until the next morning we talked… that was all. It was odd and surprising like when he came back the first time.  
  
And he left my life again that afternoon and didn't here from him for two weeks, till suddenly there stood a girl at my door way he hair was Black with blue streaks  
  
"Willow?" she asked  
  
"who are you?"  
  
"Blue, Oz's friend" she said "he thought you may be angry but he sends this" she helped out a rose and a bottle of Mr. Bubble "he says he'll be here in 20 minutes and for you to give me Devon's phone number." Then she handed me 200 dollars "I was told for you to give this to dawn and Buffy, who every those people are…cause he wants no interruptions." 


End file.
